


Keine andere Wahl

by MidnightCity



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Unklare Lage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: Ivo verkraftet die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages nicht so gut wie er dachte ...
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Keine andere Wahl

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn ich die Folge "Unklare Lage" als Ausgangspunkt gewählt haben, kann man die Geschichte lesen wenn man die Folge nicht kennt bzw. das Erinnerungsvermögen nachgelassen hat. Enjoy!

Ivo schloss seine Augen als das warme Wasser auf ihn herabströmt. Er hoffte, dass es helfen würde die Geschehnisse der letzten 24 Stunden zu vergessen. Einfach den ganzen Dreck von sich zu Waschen; die Aufregung, die Angst, und nun die Schuldgefühle … Doch was für eine andere Wahl hätte er gehabt, außer auf das Mädchen zu schießen?

Schließlich hat sie die ganze Stadt in Atem gehalten und was wäre passiert, wenn eine Bombe am Marienplatz hochgegangen wäre? Das konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen … Den Schmerz, das Blut … die Panik.

Dennoch wusste er, dass Janja Rembeck nur ein junges Mädchen gewesen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich schon als fast erwachsen gesehen, doch Ivo wusste, dass sie noch weit davon entfernt war. Da wäre noch so viel Leben übrig gewesen. Doch mit nur einem Druck auf den Auslöser und einem Schluss war das nun alles vorbei. 

Ivo schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es ist doch lächerlich, dass genau diese Situation so auf ihm lastete. Von all den Dingen die er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte.

Trotzdem konnte er das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. _Verdammte Scheiße._ Das wollte Ivo nicht, er wollte deshalb nicht weinen. Jedoch stoppten diese Gedanken seine Tränen nicht. Die einzige Gnade war, dass sie durch das Wasser verschwanden. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Franz nichts hören konnte.

Denn das war das letzte was er wollte. Franz sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen, schließlich ist am Ende doch alles gut gegangen … Niemand von „den Guten“ wurde verletzt. Schon bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Ivo den Kopf und schluckte schwer. Wie konnte er nur so denken? Er hat ein Mädchen umgebracht … nein, getötet …

Er verstand es nicht. Er verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr. Wie konnten diese Teenager so etwas machen nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu generieren und dann ihn zu so einer Tat zu zwingen. Eine mit der er für den Rest seines Lebens klarkommen musste?! _Wer tut so etwas!?_

Ivo spürt wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte, obwohl das Wasser brennheiß war. Er musste sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er zusammenbrach. Doch umso öfters er sich sagte, dass alles okay ist umso mehr wurde er erinnert, was alles nicht okay war – all die Dinge, die er falsch gemacht hatte und all die Dinge, die er jetzt nicht mehr ungeschehen machen konnte.

Wie hätte er jemals mit diesem scheiß Fall umgehen sollen, wenn er sich nicht einmal selbst im Griff hatte? Das brachte ihn fast zum Lachen, doch letztendlich kam nur ein gebrochenes Schluchzen hervor. 

Ivo stützte seine Arme gegen die kalte Duschmauer und ließ den Kopf fallen. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. Er konnte nur kurze und schnappartige Atemzüge nehmen. Doch letztendlich kam alles nur mit einem Schluchzen oder Husten hervor. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war doch alles sinnlos. Was machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe …

Einen Moment später hielt er den Atem an. Es erschien ihm als die einzige Möglichkeit leise zu bleiben. _Hatte er gerade etwas gehört? Oder war es Einbildung gewesen?_ Ivo versuchte zumindest ruhig zu wirken. Wenn es Franz war sollte er wieder weitergehen und denken, dass schon alles in Ordnung war. Schließlich …

Genau dann entkam ihm erneut ein Schluchzen und er konnte nicht mehr klarsehen. Aus Panik hielt sich Ivo die Hand vor den Mund. Vielleicht hatte es gereicht, doch es half alles nicht um leise zu sein. Er spürte wie sein Körper sich gegen die Anspannung wehrte. Nichts half dabei die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Am liebsten wollte er schreien und die ganze verdammte Welt verfluchen.

Doch dann spürte er wie jemand seine Arme um seine Mitte legte und ihn fest an sich drückte. Ivo kannte das Gefühl zu gut und wusste sofort, dass es Franz war. Dieser stand auch nackt hinter ihn und presste seinen Körper gegen Ivos Rücken.

Nun konnte er nicht mehr anders als zu weinen, auch wenn er nicht loslassen wollte. Alle die Wut und Trauer entströmte seinem Körper. Franz legte seinen Kopf sanft in seinen Nacken und atmete tief und gleichmäßig.

Er sagte kein Wort. Auch wenn Ivo am ganzen Körper zitterte, lies Franz ihn nie los. Er hielt Ivo einfach nur fest und gab ihm eine Stütze während dieser in sich zusammenbrach. Franz schien ihn nur noch fest an sich zu drücken und wippte langsam vor und zurück. So verharrten sie für einige Zeit während das Wasser auf sie herab prasselte.

Langsam normalisierte sich auch Ivos Atem und das Zittern nahm ab. Als all die Trauer, Wut und Emotionen, für die er nicht einmal einen Namen kannte, seinen Körper verlassen hatte, fühlte sich Ivo nur noch schwach. Doch er wusste, dass er Franz hatte, der ihn beschützte und auf den Beinen hielt.

Ivo nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich um. Er hatte Angst vor dem was er in Franz‘ Gesicht sehen würde, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn niemals verachten würde. Trotzdem überraschte Ivo die Sorge und das Mitgefühl was er erkannte.

Er machte kurz den Mund auf um etwas zu sage. Jedoch konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen …

Franz nickte kurz, also ob er schon verstanden hätte was Ivo nicht sagen konnte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf dessen Wange und zog ihn sanft auf sich zu. Er presste seine Lippen auf Ivos Stirn, dieser schloss die Augen, denn er wusste, dass Franz damit mehr sagte als er es je mit Worte gekonnt hätte.

Danach nahm er Ivo noch in den Arm und dieser presste sein Gesicht in Franz‘ Schulter. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fühlte wie ein Teil der Anspannung seinen Körper verlies. Franz drückte ihn noch einmal fest, bevor er mit einem Arm nach hinten griff um die Dusche abzudrehen.

Dann trat er beiseite. „Komm,“ flüsterte er leise und führte Ivo mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken aus der Dusche.

Ohne ihn loszulassen, griff Franz nach dem Handtuch und legte es um dessen Schulter. Mit einem sanften Lächeln rubbelte er seinen Rücken trocken und dann dessen Arme. Danach senkte er seine Hand und nahm Ivos.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis Ivo ihm in die Augen blickte. Doch als er es tat, sah er nur Zuneigung.

„Okay?“ fragte Franz leise.

Ivo nickte und drückte seine Hand. „Okay.“ Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln hervor und stellte fest, dass er sich tatsächlich besser fühlte. Auch wenn er gleich einschlafen könnte.

Doch Franz schien dies auch zu merken, denn er führte ihn an der Hand ins Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er Ivo an die Bettkante und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter bevor er zum Kleiderschrank ging.

Ivo sah zu, wie Franz eine Boxershot und ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt herausnahm und diese anzog. Danach nahm er einige Klamotten für Ivo und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, half er Ivo dabei in die Unterwäsche zu schlüpfen und das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Noch während er die Unterkante vom Shirt glatt strich, machte Ivo den Mund auf, um zu sprechen. Fast wäre ihm eine Entschuldigung entkommen, doch diese konnte er noch stoppen. Stattdessen sagte er: „Danke.“

Franz blickte zu ihm hinauf. „Jederzeit.“ Antwortete er ruhig und Ivo wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Ich weiß auch nicht …“ begann Ivo langsam und ordnete seine Gedanken. Doch am Ende ergab die Situation doch keinen Sinn „… was da eben passiert ist.“

Franz schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Versuch das nicht weiter zu verstehen,“ antwortete er bedacht. „Jeder reagiert anders auf Stress.“

Ivo wollte das verneinen. Schließlich hatte er noch nie so eine extreme Reaktion gehabt. „Sie war noch so jung und …“

Noch bevor Ivo weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Franz. „Du hattest keine andere Wahl,“ erklärte er. Seine Stimme war sanft aber dennoch bestimmend. „Hättest du es nicht getan, hätte jemand anderes geschossen …“

Aber dann würde er sich nicht schuldig fühlen, dachte Ivo verbitterte. Es war ein egoistischer Gedanke, den er nicht haben sollten.

„… oder es wäre zu spät gewesen.“

Ivo atmete schwer aus. Was wenn niemand rechtzeitig geschossen hätte? Dann wäre die Bombe explodiert und sie hätten schwere Verletzungen erlitten oder wären sogar gestorben. Kurz sah Ivo Franz vor sich, wie er am Bahnsteig regungslos lag und überall war Blut. Ein Schicksal das duzenden Menschen zugestoßen wäre …

Aber dennoch … die Last lag nun auf ihm.

Während Ivo sich in seinen Gedanken verlor, war Franz aufgestanden und stieg über die andere Seite ins Bett. Sanft nahm er Ivo an den Schultern und legt ihn auf die Seite. „Legt dich hin.“

Ivo folgte seinen Instruktionen und sah zu wie Franz die Decke um seine Hüften und Beine legte. Danach ließ er sich hinter ihm nieder und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß, es ist jetzt nicht leicht,“ begann Franz sanft und presste einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. „Aber es wird besser werden. Versprochen.“

Ivo nickte nur.

„Versuch mal etwas zu schlafen,“ offerierte Franz und knuddelte sich etwas näher an ihm. „Ich blieb hier.“

 _Würde es wirklich besser werden?_ Fragte sich Ivo … Doch seine Gedanken drehten sich nur im Kreis. Selbst wenn er etwas anders machen hätte können, was wäre es gewesen? Darauf hatte er keine Antwort, oder zumindest keine die nicht in einer Katastrophe endetet.

Franz war um einiges früher eingeschlafen als Ivo, doch dessen warmer Atem beruhige ihn immer wieder und erinnerte ihn, dass schon wieder alles in Ordnung sein wird. Schließlich sind sie schon früher ans Ende der Welt zusammengegangen und auch dieses Mal würden sie es zusammen schaffen. 


End file.
